


No Input

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Loss of Sense, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Ah, yes, "fields."
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	No Input

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl Week 2020  
Day 4: Sensory
> 
> Headcanon that, to "facilitate objectivity and a neutral disposition" in cold-constructed Enforcers, their emotional resonance field output was subdued and input was just plain turned off.

"Don't you feel anything?!" Cliffjumper yelled, EM field flooding the room with rage so thick and tangible several mechs immediately put down their cubes, tanks churning uneasily.

"Insubordination," Prowl cited, unaffected. "Report for a disciplinary meeting in the morning. For now, return to your quarters and stay there."

Cliffjumper stormed out, growling and field lashing.

"How do you manage to stay calm when he's like that?" Smokescreen asked, shaking his doorwings to slough off the lingering static. "Mech's field is nasty."

"Ah," Prowl said, apparently making some sort of mental note, "his 'field.'"

Jazz sidled up to him, pushing affection clear as day. "Hey, we're all just saying, keepin' cool under pressure's shiny as slag."

Prowl glanced at Jazz, brow furrowed as if he were a puzzle he just couldn't figure out.


End file.
